Total Drama: The Reunion
by TDIultimateheatherfan
Summary: This is a story about the original 22 teens of Total Drama Island. What happens when they're forced to live together a year after the season ended? Now that some aren't together, what new relationships will start? What happened to everyone? Heather'sPOV
1. Chapter 1: Personal Opinion

**A/N: This is a new story(obviously). Hahaha, sorry this first chapter is boring. I promise future chapters will be more interesting and entertaining, but please work with me. School is such a pain. My GPA for the 1st semester is 3.67 ): I was shooting for 4.0.....Lol Boring talk heheh...Have you heard bout Tiger Woods' problems? Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner? Seen any good films? I did hahaha(New Moon.) Dissapointed with the American Economy??? I am...Any Peace 33333333**

* * *

**It was finally over… until Chris had told us, we're all going to be living together; it was mandatory. He likes to call it Total Drama: The Reunion. And it was good, because the game was over. No one had to compete anymore. We're all going to be living in a mansion, in the life of luxury. The show, will be broadcasted, but the ratings will change now that we're all older.**

**I'm nineteen years old now, so I gave it up. Well, I'm still trying too, anyway. The act, the "playing the game" crap. It was finished, I didn't have to do it anymore.**

**I watched re-runs of the Total Drama series and I realized, why I'm so hated. I was such a jerk. I haven't really interacted with anyone from Total Drama, since the series "ended;" despite seeing Cody one time. We all live in different provinces in Canada, but we are going to be bunched together again, in Toronto.**

**Well, I haven't really changed much. I'm still trying to transition, into a nicer person. It's going swimmingly(not.) However, I did manage to realize my mistakes. My appearance has changed, a bit. My hair grew back to its original length, but I cut it to where my ribcage starts. I think I look a little better this way. However, I'm still wearing halter tops and short shorts, but I do have a variety of other clothes. I finished packing all my clothes and things, and all I have to do is wait 3 more days to see the group of people, that I **_**actually miss.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

A/N: Here's the next chapter....Sorry, if it's boring..It's 1:31 A.M in the morning on a school night. Ideas kinda fade, but I don't know. I was pretty satisfied with the turn out. Ummmm, Enjoy and Please Read And Review!! It means a lot to me... Ummm, I'll Try to post Chapters maybe 1-4 times a week, but with Christmas break around the corner...POSSIBILITIES!!

**

* * *

**

**It was Thursday.**

**I was already on my way to the airport. My brother, Damien was driving me; he was 16 and he got his license, a month ago. He offered to drive me, because he likes it when I'm not around. It didn't really bother me, because we weren't really as close as some brothers and sisters, but hey it's life.**

**The entire car drive was quiet. The only thing I could hear, was the song on the radio. It was almost Christmas, so I would only be hearing Christmas songs this time around. I liked hearing Christmas music, it really calms me down, and puts me in a good mood.**

_**What a bright time**_

_**It's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

_**Jingle Bell Time**_

_**It's a swell time**_

_**To go riding **_

_**In a one horse sleigh**_

**What a classic. I was zoned out, for a long time, and by the time I went back to reality I was already at the airport. My brother was waiting for me to get out, I could tell from the look in his eyes. **

_**Get out of my damn car, bitch. **_**That's what I read from his eyes. I thought I would save him the trouble, so I opened the car door. I got out of the car, and slammed the door, gently. **

**I went around to the back of the trunk, and went to grab my luggage. I had one large, Louis Vuitton suitcase, and a medium-sized Gucci suitcase. This was all, I could carry, despite my handbag. My parents already mailed, the rest of my suitcases to Chris' mansion. I put the luggage on the floor, and was about to close the trunk door.**

"**Thanks for the ride, **_**loser.**_**"**

**I, then slammed the door. I rolled my suitcases, into the inside of the airport. I looked at my watch, it was 6:25 AM. I had to check-in, and take care of the large suitcase. I was taking Air Canada, compliments from Chris. It's time that, sadistic son of a bitch, keeps us satisfied. I lined up to check my large suitcase in.**

**I finished, with the baggage and check-in. I was on my way to Gate 3. Just my luck, it was right around the corner and time to board the plane.****I was lining up to board the plane. I was super excited, seeing everyone's face again. It was just the forgiving part that I was concerned about. I made a lot of enemies on the show and I just don't think th----**

**The kind, stewardess asked me, "Excuse me, miss. Your boarding pass?"**

"**Oh my god, sorry," I replied in a sweet voice. The boarding pass was already in my It was my hand, so I handed it to her gently. She scanned the barcode, and handed me the boarding pass.**

"**Enjoy, your flight," said the stewardess with a soft smile.**

**I nodded gently in agreement. I was walking on the airway, as I was putting the boarding pass into my purse. I reached the airplane, and I saw a few people that were getting into the airplane. It was my turn to board the plane, and I walked inside with such enthusiasm. I was walking through first class. Row 2 Seat A. It didn't really take me that long to find the seat. I went through and I didn't see anyone in Seat B, so I could possibly be sitting alone, to my disadvantage. I don't know, I just like sitting next to people. It was better than being alone.**

**I looked off to my left, just watching what was going on outside of the airplane. I dozed off, and woke up in about 20 minutes. I rubbed my eyes carefully, trying not to smear my make-up. I was dying to see who was sitting next to me. I turned over, and I saw a very familiar face.**

"**Cody?" I said with delight and curiosity.**

**He squinted at me, trying to remember who I was.**

"**Yeah." He broke off with a rough cough, "You must be Heather." He had said that with a general tone of voice. Making the emotion of seeing me ambiguous.**

**He remembered me! I think it was just the mean things I did to remind him who I was.**

**I nodded in agreement, "Is that a good thing?" I asked with curiosity. Harold was right, I can't stand rejection, and I do push people away to avoid it. Rejection, was my biggest fear of all. **

"**You tell me?" Cody said in a determined, stern voice. One eyebrow cocked up, Then relaxed. He must've remembered all the distress I cause the contestants.**

"**Apology, I guess. I'm sorry, Cody. For everything, I know we didn't really interact, but I reminded everyone about your bad memories." I told him with true sincerity, I did pretty well, for being a mean person for so long. **

"**I don't think I believe you, but because you didn't really affect me, I forgive you. I'm big on second chances." He paused, taking a deep breath, "But you better not screw it up, this is your only last chance." He said in a firm tone. His face movements supported his comment. I haven't really seen Cody man up, but I looked at him, trying to see what changed about him, regardless of his personality.**

**There was a short silence. I was studying his face, his hair had changed. Instead, of his bangs separated, the were combed together, other than that it was the same length and color. It gave him a skater look, I guess. He was dressed up with a white collared shirt under a black-and-gray argyle sweater, and dark jean pants.**

**I wanted to break the silence, so bad. I just wanted to start a conversation.**

"**You don't _mind_ if I lay my head on your shoulder, right?" I asked in a seductive, playful way.**

**He looked at me with moderate curiosity. My guess, is that he is surprised at my new attitude. Maybe, he thinks of it as suspicious and false. Trust me, it's all 100% real.**

"**Uh, no. Not at all." Cody replied in awe. I think, he was surprised of my question. Then, it finally hit me.**

**I gasped at first. "Cody! You're voice. It-It-It got deeper!" I replied very enthusiastically. I saw the awkward expression on his face. **

**He chuckled for a few seconds, "Yeah, it did." His voice was tender, it wasn't cracking. It sounded smooth and soft. His gaze met mine, and he gave me a soft, delicate smile. **

**It was quiet between us, no other comments really. I wanted to write about the contestants. My personal thoughts on them. Luckily, I brought my diary. I haven't wrote in it in such a long time, but I knew it would be needed. I went through my purse and found a pink diary. It was unlocked, however. I put the lock in a zipper, because I knew I was going to write. I pulled the diary out of my bag, and pulled off, the pen that was attached to it. I leaned to my left, to prevent Cody from seeing my writing.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It was nice, talking to Cody. Somehow I have a small attraction for him, but I don't want to bring it closer. I know he'll be good friend to talk to. Anyway, I want to write about the contestants. What I thought about them. It'll be good to write and compare the differences. **_

_**- Ezekiel, was okay. I mean we didn't really talk much. He was very quiet when I would see him, so I don't really have any real memories.**_

_**- Eva, she wasn't really nice. She was very loud and painful…but, she was more calm at Playa Des Losers. I still don't think I can really consider her a friend, though. I remember when she threw everything out of the cabin, looking for her MP3 Player, but that was just a trick….played by me.**_

_**- Noah, ehhh. He was okay, but he didn't really try. He looks down on others, I guess. He was such a cynic, I don't know maybe we could be friends. It bothered me a lot, when we were playing dodge ball and he didn't help the team out.**_

_**- Justin, was gorgeous. Hahah. In TDA, he really proved to be manipulative. He has a charm to control people, but he is too worried about looks. We could be friends, we're a lot alike in ways. We didn't really talk much. Just a few words, in fact.**_

_**- Katie, ummmm. She was sweet, even if we didn't really talk. I just think EEEEEEEEE! is super annoying. I understand her and Sadie's friendship, but they're too much.**_

_**- Tyler, he was okay. He didn't really have an affect on me, until Lindsay started dating him. He was really cute, in my opinion. I think, it's hilarious that he sucks at sports, but who am I to be so judgmental.**_

_**- Izzy, was so insane. She was pretty helpful in challenges in stuff, but she pushes limits. Like that one time, she made that ball thing that causes big fires. I'm surprised she can live a regular life being hunted by the RCMP.**_

_**- Cody, was such a 'ladies' man.' He was nice I guess. I remember that time he peed in his pants, and when he 'kissed' Noah. Hilarious, but he was confident and I appreciate that.**_

_**- Beth, I thought she was a worthy opponent. However, she turned her back on me. I can't believe she got further in the Total Drama Action competition than me, though. How did that happen honestly? She wasn't that popular with fans, but she was nice. Not to me, anyway. And she has that gorgeous piece of man candy. I can't believe I doubted her. **_

_**- Sadie, was exactly like Katie, in my opinion. She was really enthusiastic, and kinda stupid. Again, EEEE! It was so annoying, but I didn't really hear them talk in the TDA season. It was Justin and then Trent. The Anti-Gwen Club. Sadie is very…..interesting.**_

_**- Courtney, I didn't really like her. I mean, she was a threat, but I'm just as strong as she is. I hate her guts. She is too competitive, really. Honestly, I was so happy when she got eliminated, but in TDA, she was pushing my buttons. She gets so caught up in lawsuits, and legal crap. I'm happy she got eliminated.**_

_**- Harold, was nice to me, especially. He helped me out even when know one was around. Even, after I betrayed him he still helped me out. His num-yos were cool. Shhh, but everyone knows that I have some of my own, but I outgrew it.**_

_**- Trent, was nice. He was talented and cute, but the 2nd**__** season, in perspective, changed him. He became, so obsessed with 9. I remember that moment, I tricked him into thinking Gwen was different, then Lindsay cued me to kiss him. Those long 27 seconds. He was a good kisser, that I remembered. In retrospect, I liked kissing him, but it wore off around 15 seconds, so….I don't really have a general opinion about it now.**_

_**- Bridgette, Ms. Surfer Vegetarian Chick. I understand that she can't eat dolphin, but it's not that hard. I mean, they're cute and everything but….they're delicious. She was nice and everyone's friends in TDI, but TDA was so different the only memories I have of her involve Geoff and swapping saliva. I think she has **_

_**Already got mono, or something. It's so gross, I mean making out in public ALL THE DAMN TIME. It's not really romantic, it gets so disgusting.**_

_**- Lindsay, was nice. She was really easy to manipulate. I can't believe I….manipulated her. She was so nice and sweet I don't know how I could've betrayed her. I was such a jerk to her. Ordering her around, lying to her, keeping her away from Tyler. She didn't deserve all that, but then again she was a total idiot and she couldn't even remember everyone's name including Tyler's. B-a-aa--a**_

_**- DJ, was sweet and a good cook. He is honestly wuss, but he needs a taste of manliness. His mom and him, were to close. He was nice though. It's hard to hate him, he was cute. And his attachment to that teddy bear…Adorable**_

_**- Geoff, was such a party dude. I mean, if I had a nickel every time he said, man or dude… I don't really have any close memories, but he called me the 'hottest chick on the show,' so props for him, but making out over and over and over. Disgusting, he wasn't really that attractive, he was okay. I'm guessing he was a good kisser though, having to kiss him for so long..**_

_**- LeShawna, really changed. At first, I thought she was just some loud-mouthed, mall shopping, bootied **_

_**bitch, but we became friends when no one really wanted to be my friend, so she really changed my thought about her. She was nice, to me after we became friends. But, before it wasn't so pretty. **_

_**- Duncan, was my type. He was really attractive and there to talk to. I remember the first time, we interacted. I told him to 'Drop Dead,' and we just had small exchanges after that. I think I had a small crush on him, but I pushed him away instead. However, he was a jerk. He called me insult names at times, and I did that, but that doesn't give him a right to… Maybe, it does.**_

_**- Gwen, 'weird goth girl,' was what I called her. I don't really know how we became enemies, but I probably got on her wrong foot as soon as she got to know me. I caused her the most stress and pain, with kissing Trent and exposing her underwear. It's going to be hard to earn trust, I mean there hasn't been an instance where we were actually nice to each other for more than 5 minutes. It's going to be a challenge to win her friendship.**_

_**- Owen, was disgrosting. He was nice, but he was smelly and gross. He farted every single day at the camp, and he ate everything. And that, one time, he landed on me, I thought was going to suffocate. It's so hard getting 300 pounds off of yourself.**_

_**I was getting super tired. My eyes were drooping, already. I was too tired to lock my diary, so I just shoved the pen and diary into my purse and slowly placed, my head on Cody's shoulder. We had already been flying. I'm guessing we left Vancouver, 30 minutes ago. I wanted to get more comfortable, however. I wrapped my arms around Cody's left arm. I felt, his arm. Someone gained a little muscle, just I tiny bit though…**_


End file.
